Stargate: NT Warrior
by AllOrNone
Summary: A Stargate: SG 1Megaman: NT Warrior x-over. Lan and the gang discover the SGC. What happens when the Goa’uld team up with the Darkloids?
1. A Diferent Dimension

Stargate: NT Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. I do not own Megaman. I own only the story.

Thanks to Light Mage for posting Stargate Zero, which reminded me of this idea I had.

Chapter One: A different dimension

Terms you need to know :

Netnavi: A Personal Net Navigator. Usually works with a human through a device known as a P.E.T.

P.E.T.: Personal Exploration Terminal.

Netop: A human with a Netnavi.

Solo Netnavi: A Netnavi who has no Netop.

Battlechip: A device that can improve the strength/efficiency of a Netnavi, downloaded through the P.E.T.

Dimensional Area: An area where the cyber world meets the human world. Can only be created in a lab by good guys, can be created anywhere by bad guys.

Synchrochip: Rare battlechip that enables a Netop to fuse with their Netnavi in a dimensional area

Darkchip: A derivative of the Synchrochip. A battlechip that disrupts a Netnavi's communication with their Netop, if they have one, increases their power, and erodes their data. Does not need a P.E.T. to download. Exists in both cyber and human world.

Net-saver: Someone who has sworn to protect the peace of the cyber world. Has a program that grants them access to higher security.

Crossfusion: The act of fusing a Netop and Netnavi by way of a Synchrochip.

Doublesoul: Rare power of Megaman's, believed to be caused by Crossfusion, that enables him to fuse with his friends and even use an enemy's power that he drains.

Soulchip: A Battlechip with a Netnavi's data on it, achieved through Doublesoul.

Darkloid: A solo-Netnavi who hates humans and has access to Darkchips.

Megabuster: Megaman's most basic attack. Can be charged for a stronger shot. Does not need a battlechip.

That's all I can think of. If you spot any terms that don't make sense, post them in a review and I'll mention them if they're relevant next chapter. On with the story!

* * *

Lan Hikari was enjoying his time in Colorado Springs. Mr. Famous suspected that there was something there that needed looking into, but hadn't been specific.

"_I've got a mission for you Agent Lan," said Mr. Famous._

"_Understood Mr. Famous!" said Lan enthusiastically._

"_Just Fam- oh never mind. I've gotten reports that there's something in Colorado Springs that needs looking into. I'm not sure what."_

"_Isn't that far away?"_

"_There's a jet waiting for you."_

Lan was starting to think that Mr. Famous had flunky reports.

"You seen anything on your end Megaman?" he asked Megaman, his Netnavi.

"No, Lan. Not one Darkloid or virus beyond the usual," responded Megaman.

"I haven't seen anything either." The Net-saver suddenly noticed a dimensional area forming. "Scratch that!" he yelled, skating over towards it. He took out several Battlechips (_Author's Note: you have to insert Battlechips before Crossfusion if you intend to use them. You can't download them after Crossfusion because there's no P.E.T. to download them into._) and inserted them into his P.E.T. As he built up enough speed to break through a Dimensional Area wall, he approached and took out the Synchrochip.

"CROSSFUSION!" He and Megaman yelled together as Lan inserted the Synchrochip at just the right moment.

A few seconds later, Crossfusion Megaman was inside the Dimensional Area.

"Okay," said Lan. "Let's figure out what this is for and get rid of the Dimensional Area."

He ran into the Air Force base and entered the elevator. He pushed the button for level 28. _This is ironic._ he thought. _Megaman and I are fused together, so we can fight the Darkloids, and we're using an elevator._ His was jerked from his thoughts when the elevator jerked. Lan leaped up on top of it where he saw viruses attacking the elevator.

"Megabuster!" he shouted. He deleted the viruses with ease.

He leaped back down into the elevator as the doors opened. He walked out and saw some people trying to shield themselves. He also noticed several guns bent out of shape on the ground nearby. He guessed the large Netnavi nearby was responsible.

"I'm Gateman!" the Netnavi said. "And you're dead!"

Lan leaped over his arm and ran, trying to lead Gateman away from the humans. He ran through a nearby door.

"What is that thing?" he shouted in curiosity.

* * *

I think we all know what the "thing" is, right? I hope more people read and review this than are my Haven fic, Haven: SG-1. 


	2. The Truth of Rare Metal

I'm back. Remember, if you spot a term you don't know, tell me in a review and I'll define it next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: The truth of Rare Metal 

More terms:

Rare metal: The metal that Synchrochips and Dark Chips are made from

No one told me any more, and this was all I could think of.

Lan was suddenly thrust forward. He'd let his guard down staring at the ring.

"All right!" he yelled. "Electrosword!" he shouted as his right arm transformed into a blue glowing sword that was sparking.

Suddenly Gateman struck again. Lan just now took note of the strange symbols covering him. They appeared on the strange ring also.

"Vortex attack!" he shouted, firing a white ring at Lan. The ring spread into a cage that entrapped Lan.

Suddenly he heard a shout. "Heatshot!" the voice said. The woman, just now coming into the room sent fire at Gateman. Before he could recover, the woman called out a second Battlechip. "Cybersword!" She attacked again. "Miniboomers!" she added in, but she didn't throw them at Gateman. She threw them at Lan, who attempted to shield himself.

But the mini-boomers didn't reach him. They just shattered the cage.

_Who is that?_ he thought. _Chaud and I are the only ones who can crossfuse with our Netnavis, right?_

"All right, Siler, he's weakened! Do it now!" the woman called.

Gateman suddenly disappeared into a vortex. With him went the dimensional area.

Lan's crossfusion with Megaman terminated as a result of no longer being in a dimensional area. The woman's crossfusion also terminated.

"Who is that?" he asked, not quite realizing that he was speaking out loud.

She went over to him. "Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force," she said. "You must be Lan Hikari. You're legendary among Net-savers."

"Uh, pleased to meet you too?" Lan said. "So what's going on? What's so special about this place? What do those symbols mean? How do…" Colonel Carter cut him off.

"I'll explain it all. Don't worry. First, I'm a Net-saver like you, but I mostly work here. My Netnavi is named Starway. This is the SGC. Stargate command. Those symbols are star constellations. All except for one. That one is the same as Gateman's main symbol. When six of the constellations are in sequence with the last symbol, the point of origin, input into the ring behind you…" Lan glanced behind him. "… they track a course to another one, a Stargate, just like it, excepting for the different Points of Origin."

"Why was Gateman's symbol the same as this, Point of Origin?"

"Gateman normally works with us to operate the Stargate. He got corrupted by a Darkchip though. We've been doing research on Naquadah to see if we can reverse the effects."

"Naquadah?"

"Oh, you probably know it as Rare Metal. The terms are synonyms, though."

"Why haven't I heard of it as Naquadah before?"

"That name is disclosed only to those with clearance. Naquadah isn't found on this planet."

"What planet then, Mars?" Lan asked.

"No. Planets much farther away. Much farther than any astronaut could hope to go."

"Yeah, so how do you get there?"

"The Stargate."

"Wait a minute, if this all requires clearance, why tell me?"

"Famous said you could be trusted to keep a secret this big."

"Wait a minute, so he knows? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He doesn't know. He didn't specifically mention the Stargate, just casually mentioned that you could keep a secret."

"Oh, right."

* * *

I know I know, Naquadah is a mineral not a metal. What do you want from me? 


End file.
